


(podfic of) Twisted Gifted

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, inconvenient gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some gifts really need to be returned.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: Stiles gets “blessed/gifted” by a witch to be like super attractive to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Twisted Gifted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twisted Gifted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450864) by [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll). 



> I recorded this as a gift for the winners of Amplificathon 2012

**Duration:** 22mn  
 **Size:** 15MB

**[Download it from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?7918hfhbv2l18h2) **

Or listen right here:  


 

I really enjoyed this story, I hope you do too! :)


End file.
